johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
IMG 1427
This video depicts SKM's arrival at the Orchard as he carries out his mission to gain the Lunar Children's trust. He enters an old building and discovers some strange masks, as well as some old notes about what happened to the Moon Children. A gas mask suddenly falls from the ceiling before disappearing, along with the Libro Lunarus. SKM retrieves the book and leaves the Orchard. Details Details as of 11/10/18. Description: "He went to get the precious book from the house of the dead children '' ''one who plays with time returned it to him so much has changed" Tags: N/A Video Transcript This video starts with SKM walking near a fence, only to see that it is locked. The footage cuts to them walking near some hedges, only to reveal another fence. The video cuts once more, and now we can finally hear audio. SKM approaches an old white house that is somewhat in ruins. A few masks can be seen strewn about the house. SKM approaches some shelves and says the following: SKM: "Papers, papers, papers, papers... Something (Indecipherable) book as well..." SKM picks up a note found on top of the shelves which reads as follows: Don't forget, Alex gets special treatment, he has a lot to teach us though what he did with that youtube account and the cartridge we may rid oursevles of this demon yet. SKM continues searching around the building. He looks beneath what appears to be Matt's skull mask before looking out the backdoor of the house. Oddly, the skull mask seems to be outside suddenly. As SKM turns around, he sees the skull mask once again in a different location, now being on a table. As he films the mask, a loud noise can be heard and the footage distorts. When he looks back outside, the mask is no longer sitting on the ground. He looks back in the building to find the mask missing from the table as well. SKM approaches the table and finds a radio with some papers sitting next to it. Below is what was written on the paper: read these off to the newyork grotto Something is wrong with Ifrit, he has snapped and started killing people via drowning and electrocution (ascension patterns) and seems to be trying to transcend them under the lunar children teachings (just like what seems to have happened to Kelbris after he killed him 10 years ago) according to that book Alex brought us. He hid his ceremony to Alex and according to one of your local guys, he got Spencer Page 1 SKM pulls up another paper with more writing: (I don’t know how unless he can somehow fucking teleport) but I’m sure you already know. Page 2 SKM retrieves another paper: New Text Document (3) Insidiea is a spy for the traitors do not trust him I understand now why he was so upset after Alex brought us that book from the lunars! I think ifrit is working with him or something. SKM finds another note with something scrawled on the front and back: Where is MR D. You shouldn't BE READING THIS. The footage suddenly corrupts as a loud sound is heard along with the Skull Kid's laugh. SKM turns around as suddenly many papers and a gas mask fall from the ceiling. SKM inspects the papers which all read "Where is Mr D?". SKM approaches the gas mask which is sitting upon the Libro Lunarus. A screenshot of a post from Drowned on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net appears as the video corrupts. The gas mask is suddenly missing. SKM looks around the room but sees it nowhere in sight. He reaches down and retrieves the Libro Lunarus. The video cuts. SKM is now leaving the Orchard. Images img401.jpg img402.jpg img403.jpg img404.jpg Category:Canon videos Category:Lunar Children Arc Category:Videos